xian_nifandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Ancestor
Blood Ancestor was one of the strongest cultivators in the area surrounding Planet Tian Yun. He was the ruler of Blood Planet. Background His father fled from Allheaven Star System because his grandfather, Blood God, was possessed by an Ancient Demon that used the members of his bloodline to cultivate. (the one who fought against Qing Shui and was interrupted by a 3rd step cultivator). History Many millennia ago when All Seer, Ling Tianhou and the other second step cultivators of Planet Tian Yun first entered the Demon Spirit Land, they learnt that there were three subordinate cultivation caves that had keys that opened the cultivation cave that housed Qing Lin. All Seer, Ling Tianhou and the Celestial Cloud Cultivation Couple, Wang Wei and Hu Juan, each took one of the caves. In fact, there were four subordinate cultivation caves with the last one being kept by Blood Ancestor, secretly. Blood Ancestor gave the key to the fourth subordinate cultivation cave to his daughter, Yao Xixue, when she entered the Demon Spirit Land. After failing to enter the cave three times, she employed Wang Lin's help. However, she attempted to cheat him out of the promised reward but had the tables turned on her as Wang Lin trapped her inside a restriction. He kept her as so for over a century. When Wang Lin escaped to the Allheaven Star System, Blood Ancestor followed him there by using an Allheaven stone that his deceased father left him. He beseeched the help of his grandfather, Blood God, who used his influence to allow the Thunder Celestial Temple to let him enter the Thunder Celestial Realm. There, he ambushed Wang Lin but the latter managed to escape and set up an ingenious trap for the Blood Ancestor. Although Blood Ancestor managed to save Yao Xixue, it came at the cost of using up his remaining three Blood Soul pills which left him extremely weak and vulnerable. Afterwards, Master Flamespark found him and expedited the process of his recovery, only to steal half of his recovered origin soul which dropped his cultivation down from the mid stage of Nirvana Cleanser to the late stage of Nirvana Scryer. Afterwards, Wang Lin ambushed him and forced him to use up half of his Blood Body which further dropped his cultivation from late stage of Nirvana Scryer to the peak of Corporeal Yang. After a deadly fight, he fled with a severely injured original soul. However, soon after, Wang Lin defeated him and gave him the ultimatum of meeting Yao Xixue again or dying. Blood Ancestor chose to surrender and was captured inside Wang Lin's One-Billion-Soul Soul Flag. He die during the Heaven Order by having Wang Lin explode his Origin Soul to kill the pursuing cultivator. His Soul is reformed with the help of Immortal Emperor Bai Fan's Magic Arsenal, and stay in Wang Lin's 18 Layer of Hell Reincarnation Realm. He later is freed after Wang Lin resolve the Karma between them. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Allheaven Star System Category:Nirvana Cleanser Category:Yao Family Category:Antagonistic Category:Sealed Realm Category:Wang Lin's Cave World